20 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-20 ;Comments *Peel has a copy of the new Mudhoney LP but hasn't heard it yet. JP: "Over the weekend I made myself extremely tired by carrying boxes of records from one end of our house to the other - something like fourteen crates of unheard records. I think the Mudhoney LP must be in there somewhere." *John and Sheila had been at Portman Road on Sunday to see Ipswich Town play Leicester. They had to leave when the score was 2-1 because Sheila had a singing engagement. "By the time we got to our car, it was 5-1. How irritating is that?" The match ended in a 6-1 victory for Ipswich (BBC match report). *Peel says that he is running low on records for the Pig's Big 78. He mentions in passing that he "stole the idea" of the feature from former colleague Keith Skues. He hopes to replenish his stock at a forthcoming 1950s themed event in October called the 'Jukebox Madness Show'. JP: "How's this for being a good daddy? I sold my jukebox, which I loved, in order to buy our Alexandra a pony." Sessions *Fixit Kid. Only session, recorded 14 July 2002. Tracklisting *Yami Bolo: Reason For (7") John Shop :JP: "What an exciting start to the programme, let me tell you, because we had to do a hot seat changeover with Steve Lamacq. It says a lot about the individual DJs about the temperature of the seat when you take it over. Now Lammo is a thin man and so the seat is kind of cool. But he said that when he took it over from Dave Pearce he was pretty warm and Dave Pearce was saying when he took the seat over it was just scorching. So I fear for Mary Anne Hobbs at midnight, I must say." *Mudhoney: Sonic Infusion (CD Single) SubPop *Jeff Mills: Aperture (LP - At First Sight) React *Fixit Kid: The Big Red Machine (Peel session) *Stylus: Angle (Various LP - Themes: Volume 01) Ochre *Rosco Gordon: No More Doggin' (Compilation LP - Bootin': The Best Of The RPM Years) Ace *Golden Virgins: I've Seen The Light (7") Rex *Scan-X: Higher (12") F Communications *Fotomoto: Le Sport, La Musique (Split single with Workhouse - 7") Jonathon Whiskey *Fixit Kid: For The 1st Time In 15 Years I Bought My Own Packed Lunch (Peel session) *Digital: Cry (LP - Dubzilla) Function *Cove: The Minuet Song (Various 2 x 7" EP - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Frank Sinatra: Christmas Dreaming (A Little Early This Year) (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Marz: Bars 1,2,3,4 (Various Compilation LP - Asthmatic Worm) Mobilé *Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her: Angel (Compilation LP - Red Talk) Arrivederci Baby! *Altered Images: Insects (b/w I Could Be Happy - 7") Epic *Linval Thompson: Cheat Me Outta Dub (10" - Dub Story) Jamaican *Fixit Kid: Fingernails (Peel session) *Loxy and Mindmachine: Fiend (12") Architecture (Wrong Speed Moment) *D4: Get Loose (CD Single) Infectious *Pink And Brown: Famous Anus (Split mini-LP with Death Drug - LP) Load *People Like Us (2): Clippety Cart Horse (LP - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *Esem: Postledd (LP - Enveloped) deFocus :After a big build up, Peel starts playing the wrong Chuck Willis track (Wrong Track Moment). *Chuck Willis: It's Too Late (LP - His Greatest Recordings) Atco *Fixit Kid: Lisa C (Peel session) *90 Degrees South: Lola And The Northern Lights (Various LP - Themes: Volume 01) Ochre File ;Name *John_Peel_20020820.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment